


a bit too sweet.

by joyulatte



Series: a seasonal playlist. [2]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Now I'm hungry, Yulyen, café oneshot, cakes, fluffy yulyen, hazelnut latte superior, yenyul, yulyen soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyulatte/pseuds/joyulatte
Summary: Where Yena and Yuri went on a café date among the cherry blossoms of one fine spring.
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri
Series: a seasonal playlist. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117265
Kudos: 11





	a bit too sweet.

The sun rays flattered gently through the millions of flower petals swaying down to the rough, dry land. Each bulb fell down delicately, and by the patterns of it, one could clearly imagine a small boy, jumping from one bud to another, using it as stepping stones to reach the highest branch of the once blossomed tree. The beams of light made it look as if the petals were stairs, sent down by the immortal beings of the heavens. The skies were rather blue that day, the clouds making way for the daystar to flash a bright smile, looking upon those who were out and about, scrambling throughout the busy district.

Under the falling flowers and the bald, cold branches of trees that towered over the crowded paths, was one figure skipping joyfully, hands swaying with much energy and one idiotic grin that was almost identical to the celestial being that warmed the city. She skipped through the trails with an expectant and hopeful heart, and with her tote-bag swinging on her arm, following each step she took, the figure stopped in front of the street crossing with her head tilted slightly to the right, her smile cracking into an even larger one, her eyes almost invisible from the glee she felt that fine morning. 

Time felt a bit faster that day. Yena couldn't figure out why, but she remembered one saying where time flies faster when you're happy, so she figured it was just like that. But well, time was nothing more than numbers of a certain period; nothing more than useless characters that most people rely on too much, for the life of them. It was just another worldly tally, and Yena couldn't be bothered less by the concept of it.

Soon after, she came into an abrupt halt as she arrived at one small store that was flooded with customers, creating a queue that was a mile long. At usual times, Yena would already be daunted at the sight of an unbelievably long line, and the thought of just standing her as the chain started cutting an inch a time made her feel somewhat exhausted. Though, just to her luck, she spotted someone, who was sitting right next to the entrance, legs crossed with her phone slipped into her palm, focused on reading the story that was flashed through the small screen of one cold-hearted device. 

Breathtaking was probably one of the most precise words to describe what the figure looks like, and it was not surprising that Yena was awed by her. The figure had the hair tied up into a loose ponytail, with a few strands of her hazel locks cupping her v-lined face. Her fine features stood out as the sunlight outlined each one, and her nose was like none other; it was something that even the gods above would have been jealous of. Though, for Yena, the most striking feature of hers were the pair of dark brown eyes she had.

Her eyes were warm, as if it were oak chips, burning into ashes beneath a fireplace, on one freezing winter. She could even feel the flames flaring out from a mere glance, though it wasn't enough to set her on fire. It was just right to keep her heated up, and it was rather cozy, unlike the scorching swelter during the summer. Those orbs of hers were deep as well; like a lake with no ends. It was a bottomless pit; once in, there was no way of getting out of it; a never ending maze that was bound to make anyone lost in them.

Yena unknowingly stared at her for a few minutes, drawn in by how the figure looked that day, when she finally snapped out of it after a lone stranger's shoulders brushed by hers, a definite chance of it being an accident. Placing her back into reality, she continued her walk into the café, pushing the glass door that felt as light as a feather, mainly because of how energetic she felt by the thought of seeing _her_ again.

She soon took a seat in front of the figure, who was too busy to even pay attention to what was in front of her. It was then when Yena decided to let out a small, sarcastic cough, before the latter finally acknowledged her presence, and gave her a welcoming smile afterwards.

_"You're late, I already ordered."_

_"Sorry I was uhm ... admiring the view?"_

Yuri shrugged and rolled her eyes out of amusement. Yena's not one to be extremely punctual, and the older's love for sightseeing was enough to confirm that. It wasn't exactly Yena's first time being late to their café dates, and well in Yuri's train of thoughts, this won't certainly be the last one either. 

Though, the latter didn't know, the only view Yena would have spent hours looking at from afar was just her, and in Yena's mind, even the most enchanting constellations wouldn't be able to compare to Yuri's beauty. 

But well, it was only in Yena's head that thought laid upon, and she'd rather keep it as her own little secret. Even if Yuri finds her odd for her unusual habit of appreciating the scenic landscape in a longer span than others, she thought it was best to leave it at that.

_"Well, are you not going to order anything?"_

_"What's with the sudden cold act?"_

_"I was only asking though?"_

Yena didn't exactly leave a reply for the younger, instead she made her way towards the counter of the café, ready to order her desired treats. Yuri trailed along, following quietly behind the older's footsteps to the back of the slithering line. Out of habit, as soon as Yuri reached the older's side, she slipped her hand into hers, intertwining their fingers together. For Yena, it wasn't uncommon, in fact it was something the younger did often, and as a subconscious response, she returned the grip, and placed both their hands inside her hoodie's large pocket.

The two started moving forwards, but rather slowly, about one inch at a time. Though, none of them really seem to notice how unhurried the crowd was, and instead was more astounded by the new infrastructure, designed and built just across from where they were at.

In their view, they could see a few construction workers, scattered across the road, chit-chatting about how the supposed structure should look like. It had been the talk of the town that one landmark would be built, but the exact location wasn't revealed yet, and Yena figured it could be the land they were looking at. There were large metal poles on one end of the field, and a mountain of bricks stacked up on the other. Each worker worked systematically, the ones on the cranes, the excavators, and even the one helping by hand. It was almost as if they were elves, struggling to wrap presents, for father Christmas to share around. Everyone was working on their own tempo, and one supervisor worked as the conductor, creating a perfectly flowing orchestra made of concrete and glass.

A half hour passed by, without them noticing, and it was finally their time to order. As they made their way in, the warm smile of the tired barista welcomed them at the counter, and with a friendly tone, he asked the couple,

_"Welcome to Coffee and Glee! What would you two like to order on this fine day?"_

Yena pondered for a while, scanning the broad selection that was written on the menu held in front of them. Her eyes wandered back and forth, examining each line carefully, but in the end, she was left in confusion on what to order. So, she asked the kind barista in front of her. 

_"Pardon but what is this house's non-caffeine speciality?"_

_"The warm matcha latté here is a best-seller, would you like to try that instead?"_

Yena paused for two exact seconds, before finally making a request. 

_"I'll take that, a regular-sized one, two pink macaroons and one slice of red velvet cake, please."_

_"That would be 50,000 won."_

Soon after, they found themselves back in the seat they were at earlier. Yena looked at Yuri, who was staring out the window in a daze. Her eyes had a bit of mist, clouding the once bright sparkles that shined inside a galaxy that was held within two crystal orbs. Yena couldn't exactly read what was written on the younger's mind then, but she figured that it was distraction, out of focus that caused her eyes to be dim. Whilst their short but detailed daydream, the two soon turned away in a heartbeat as the barista that served them earlier had brought them their orders.

Wasting no time at all, Yuri took a sip of the warm hazelnut latté she had ordered previously. The soothing liquid rinsed her dry throat, and its milky, sweet taste left a pleasant surprise in her mouth, along with the slight bitterness from the caffeine shot. Yena, on the other hand, decided to eat the scrumptious looking macaroons, and felt joyous with every bite she took. Though she finished one of the cookies, and craved for more, she decided to leave one piece for the younger to try after she was done enjoying her drink.

Yuri's eyes finally left her cup after a few more sips, and shoved the latté to the older's face instead, offering the older a taste of her drink. 

_"You wanna try some?"_

Yena was about to reach for the mug, when she realized there was a small cream mustache on the younger's lips, and it caused her to let out a small chuckle. She was about to tell the latter about the clumsy mess when a small thought crossed her mind, leaving the younger whose hands were getting tired place her cup down, feeling puzzled. Out of the blue, Yena leaned forward, closing in the original gap between the two and leaving her seat. Yena's lips softly brushed against Yuri's, getting a bit of the cream and tasting it, unknowingly making the younger's chest beat a little too fast to handle. It was quick, and to Yuri, it was almost ticklish on how gentle the older's peck was. 

_Clouds._ Those were probably the first words that came into mind as the older kissed her. It was sweet, and fluffy, and somehow it made Yuri feel warm, like a water puff that shielded her from the flaming hot sun. For a second, she felt like she was flying, and it brought out a feeling, one that she always felt whenever Yena does something sweet to her, and it gave her a short-circuit, a glitch in her system, creating a speechless response to the older's actions. Now dumbfounded, Yuri felt a light brush creeping onto her cheeks, while Yena returned to her original position in a flash, and with a pondering expression, her fingers rubbing her chin, she replied to the younger,

_"You know, I don't normally like coffee. Might change my mind, though."_

After the whole "surprise that might or might not have broken Yuri", the two sat rather quietly, watching the random passerby by the window. The café had also become a bit quieter, with the crowd only a quarter of the size before. It was understandable though, as the sun no longer had its excitement, and the morning had slowly turned into the afternoon, with the daylight now slowly hiding in between the clouds, once in a while peeking out to get a glance of the stories unfolding that fine day. 

Yena decided to squeeze herself into Yuri's seat, and now both were squirming beside each other, while hands slipped and heads on the other's shoulder. It was silent; odd since usually, Yena would be chattering around here and there, leaving a messy string of one conversation anyone would have a hard time keeping up with, but it was a rather comfortable silence, and truth be told, the both of them seem to enjoy it quite much. 

After a few minutes, Yena decided to strike up another small talk, as she could feel her eyes slowly drooping and her head a bit heavier than before, which was normal considering the amount of sweets she had; heck, even Yuri was surprised with how much she ate. _(Well, she did order a few more macaroons, another slice of cake, and even a few chocolate chip cookies because well, who wouldn't resist such tempting goodness in front of their eyes.)_

_"What do you wanna do after this?"_

_"Beats me, it seems like a great time to watch Netflix though. Any shows in mind?"_

_"Maybe the Uncanny Counter? I've heard a lot about it, but I haven't had the time to watch. What do you say?"_

_"Only if we get to stop and buy snacks, and maybe a free cuddle while we're at it."_

_"Sure thing, Hun-bun."_

Yena smiled at the younger's response, and Yuri did as well, because of that nickname the older had given her, though it wasn't the first time Yuri had heard it. With one last peck, they got up, and left the store, along with a few happy steps and loud laughters filling the crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i have been spending too much time and money on starbucks but oh well :" it's been awhile since i wrote a café oneshot though so i hope y'all enjoyed it !!
> 
> listen to slow journey by izone while reading ^^


End file.
